Photograph
by Gwendolyn Py
Summary: This is a songfic with harrry, Hermione, and Ron. They are looking at photos from their school days and reminiscing about the past.


All of the characters are J.K.'s not mine and most of the Lyrics are Nickelback's except for the few I changed to fit with the story. please read and review constructive criticism is welcome.

oOoOoOENJOY!OoOoOo

Harry, Hermione, and Ron are all sitting around a pile of pictures and photo albums with their kids reminiscing about their school days and the days right before the final war with Voldemort.

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Harry's head_

Ron has a picture with him, Harry, and Hermione looking up out of it laughing. Hermione is holding a compact with red eye shadow that she evidently used on the boys and herself, and Harry has a hat suspiciously like the one that Nevilles grandmother always wears.

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

Now Ron is holding another picture, this one shows his teetering house with all of his family as well as Harry and Hermione in front of it, each of them wearing one of Mrs. Weasley's famous Christmas sweaters, the kids are all throwing snowballs at each other and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are watching and laughing.

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

Harry takes out a picture showing Hogwarts in all of her majestic glory, Hermione then finds a picture with all three of them on their favorite chairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

_Criminal record says we broke in twice_

_we must have done it half a dozen times_

Harry then points to a picture of him, Hermione, and Ron in front of HoneyDukes arms laden with merchandise, and Hermione gives both Harry and Ron a disapproving look when they start laughing about all of the times they broke into HoneyDukes.

_I wonder if It's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now then it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

Hermione looks sadly at another picture of Hogwarts wishing she had graduated but knowing that what she had been doing with Harry and Ron was more important than grades. Then Harry finds a picture of the Order that had been taken a few weeks before the final battle with Voldemort and he remembers the fear that had been coursing through the wizarding world.

_Oh oh oh _

_Oh god I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Ron, Harry and Hermione begin to look through a photo album of all of theirs friends from school and the order, and remembering all the happy times they had shared with the people smiling back at them from the photographs.

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

Hermione finds a picture from one of the albums she had made of a trip that Ron and Harry had gone on with her in the Muggle world. In the picture she is putting gas into a yellow VW Bug while Ron and Harry are hanging out of the windows in the back and they are all singing along to the radio.

_Cho's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

Harry starts sifting through a pile of pictures from school and finds one of Cho Chang.

_Oh oh oh _

_Oh god I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Everyone looks through more photos of old friends silently mourning for the ones that were lost in the final battle with Voldemort.

_I miss that School_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

Hermione finds a photo hidden away in the back of one of the albums that has the trio and Ginny all hugging and Hermione and Ginny crying in font of the entrance to the school. Hermione gets teary eyed and shows the photo to Harry and Ron, they all remember how hard it was to leave Hogwarts that year.

_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_Everytime I do it makes me_


End file.
